


Remus Always Knows

by peachni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Overprotective Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachni/pseuds/peachni
Summary: James has never been good at keeping secrets, apparently, neither is his son.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 288





	Remus Always Knows

James groaned, burying his face in his hands. “Well, I can’t talk to Sirius about this, can I?” He complained, barely looking up at Remus who looked more than unimpressed. 

“I mean, you could,” Remus offered with a barely concealed smirk, watching as James tensed up at the thought. 

“He’d kill me,” James muttered, looking up at Remus with fear in his eyes. Remus shrugged, letting James bury his head into the couch in annoyance. 

“Sweetheart, don’t throw that,” Remus suddenly called, a sweet smile encompassing his face as he turned to Harry who stopped, toy truck clutched in his chubby fingers. 

“Moo’y!” Harry cried, dropping his toy and waddling over to where Remus was seated. Remus smiled, eyes crinkling as he reached down to pick up Harry. 

“Look, Harry,” Remus began as he sat Harry down on his lap. “Your dad’s in trouble,” Remus mocked, smiling when Harry giggled at James. 

“Turning my own son against me? You’re worse than Sirius” James cried, sighing as Harry continued to giggle at him. “Come on, Harry,” James pleaded. 

“As if, remember what’ll happen if you go to Sirius,” Remus warned, and James stilled before nodding. Sirius was his best friend, and while they could usually tell each other everything, James feared telling him he thought his little brother was attractive might end with James dead. Sirius was a reasonable man, sure he had a possessive streak when it came to Remus and he would do anything he could to protect those he loved, but when it came to his baby brother, he became deadly.

Still, before James could say anything else, the front door was opening. “Honey, I’m home!” Sirius called as the front door shut behind him. James startled, paling at how close Sirius had come to hearing their conversation before clearing his throat. 

“Did you miss me?” James called back, smiling at Sirius who barely looked surprised to see him there. Sirius only scoffs, pressing a kiss to Moony’s temple before plucking Harry out of lap and lifting him up. 

“Dada’s in trouble,” Harry exclaims, once Sirius has finished swirling him around the room, and Sirius cocks an eyebrow at James before turning back to Harry. James pales, looking over at Remus who’s smirking into his tea cup. Leave it to his own son to get him killed. 

“Really?” Sirius asks with more exaggeration than needed, “What’d he do this time?” Sirius sits down next to Remus, letting Harry sit in his lap. 

“Reg’lus!” Harry screeches, smacking his hands against Sirius’ knees, the room goes oddly silent, and James gulps as Sirius turns to him with a deadly stare. 

“What about Regulus?” Sirius narrows his eyes on James, and suddenly, Moony is bristling, desperate to get more tea for them.

“Well-” James stutters, gulping when Sirius places Harry next to him, “You see-” James continues, eyes glancing nervously between the Floo and Sirius. If he ran quick enough, he could escape Sirius’ wrath, but who’s to say Sirius would be right behind him, desperate to ring his neck. 

“Oh, he likes Regulus,” Remus finally declares, having returned to the room with more tea. James gapes at him, and even Sirius turns to stare at him. “What? James wasn’t gonna spit it out any time soon and I was tired of hearing about it,” Remus shrugs, taking his seat next to Sirius once more.

“You like my baby brother?” Sirius finally manages, staring at James with his jaw dropped.

“Well, yeah,” James admits, he might as well come clean now that Remus has told Sirius. Sirius splutters for a moment, staring between Remus and James. 

“And how long have you know, Moony?” Sirius cries, betrayal laced in his voice. 

“Oh, come on. I’ve only known for a couple of days, although, I did suspect for a while. James isn’t exactly the most subtle person,” Remus sighs, taking another sip of his tea. 

“Reg’lus! Reg’lus!” Harry cries out, and for a moment, Sirius softens, as if finally understanding. 

“Alright, I won’t wring your neck, but if you ever break his heart…” Sirius lets his threat go unspoken, and James nods again. “Yes, Harry. Uncle Regulus,” Sirius repeats to the boy on his lap, and Harry giggles at him.


End file.
